The present invention relates to a front loading disk player.
A front loading disk player is equipped with a disk transfer device which transfers a disk to be played through a disk insertion opening formed in the front panel of the player housing to the disk playing position.
In one type of conventional front loading disk player, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication, Gazette No. 61-45296, the disk is transferred by pinching it at its outer circumference instead of carrying it at the recording surface, thereby avoiding contamination of the recording surface. In addition, among front loading disk players of the pinching type, there are those which make it possible to transfer various disks of different diameters, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid Open, Gazette No. 58-98869 and the like.